


Can’t Be Late

by paranoid_parallax



Series: lotura week 2020 [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Affection, Biting, Exhibitionism, F/M, Grinding, Light Dom/sub, Nipple Play, Orgasm Denial, Sexual Fantasy, Shapeshifting, Short One Shot, submissive Lotor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:48:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22415773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paranoid_parallax/pseuds/paranoid_parallax
Summary: Day 6: Forbidden / Pleasure (Tuberose)Just minutes before an important meeting, Allura pulls Lotor into a storage room to have some fun with him.
Relationships: Allura/Lotor (Voltron)
Series: lotura week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613221
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37
Collections: Lotura Week 2020





	Can’t Be Late

Lotor moaned as Allura sank her blunt teeth into his bare shoulder, hands rubbing and pinching at his chest.

“Shh. Be quiet, love,” she said in a breathless whisper.

“You don’t make it easy.”

“Dramatic.” She giggled. “I’ve barely touched you yet.”

She sucked and bit at his neck, bringing a knee up between his legs for him to grind against as she ran her thumbs over his nipples.

At his resulting whimper, she abruptly pinned his hands against the wall, baring suddenly sharpened teeth before sinking them into his neck again. “I said quiet. You don’t want them to catch us in here, do you?”

They’d ducked into this storage room together with only fifteen doboshes left until an important meeting. The Galra Emperor and the new Altean Queen could hardly afford to be late, so they would have to be quick.

“How long do we have left?” he panted.

“Don’t you worry about that.”

“Allura…” he practically whined as she continued to tease him.

Before Lotor knew what was happening, she had pushed him up against the wall more forcefully, his feet dangling a few inches off the ground as her height increased. “Yes, darling?” she replied with an expression of feigned innocence.

She could pick him up so damn _easily_.

He would be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy it.

Clearly satisfied with his reaction, Allura returned to her normal size, setting him down carefully and gently pushing him down to sit on the ground. Sitting on his lap so they were face to face, she wrapped her legs around his back and began to grind against him. After another sharp bite— why did he like that _so much_?— she pulled back enough that he could see how flushed she was, how her mouth hung open slightly in pleasure, the way her eyes were half-lidded with desire as they met his.

_So beautiful._

Anyone could walk in, he realized. The door wasn’t locked.

What would all those officials think if they were to accidentally stroll in here on their way to the meeting? What would they think if they could see him now? If they could see how easily the Galra Emperor came undone for his mate, how eagerly he submitted to her… Imagine if she continued to tease him in the meeting— if someone saw— if they continued this in front of everyone, let them all watch her take him apart like this and—

Abruptly, Allura disentangled her limbs from Lotor’s and got to her feet. “Meeting time, love.”

“But…”

“We really can’t be late.” For the first time, she actually looked a little nervous, fantasies forgotten as she began scrambling to fix both of their clothes and smooth their hair back into place.

“Allura… I was so close,” he whined.

“I know.” She smirked, glancing down. “Better hide that quickly.”

He could feel a deep blush spreading across his cheeks and ears at that. “Not fair,” he pouted, still not in the mood to get up.

“I’ll make it up to you later.”

Lotor didn’t doubt it.

Sighing affectionately, he got to his feet.

“I love you,” she whispered softly in his ear as they finally got settled and made their way out the door arm in arm.

Smiling, he pressed a kiss to the top of her head. “I love you too.”


End file.
